Am I not Pretty enough
by Beautifully Flawed
Summary: Rachel sings to Quinn to win her over Quinn is unsure of her feelings...


Title: Am I not pretty enough

Author: Beautifully flawed

Spoilers: Second half of season 1

Disclaimer: No mulla no profits no nothing not mine but if anyone wants to hand me Santana I'd be very greateful. Song is Kasey Chambers I don't own it.

Pairing: Faberry, Brittana

Fb: Please I'm like a shark with fb without it I'll die hehehe

Note: I'm working on my other stories this one's just been sitting a while and I've edited it enough to throw it to the wolves enjoy the nommy.

Summary: Well same ol Drill with Faberry Rachel wants Quinn and sings her a song to show how she feels.

It started off with fleetingly glances, appreciating another form from afar, barely even curious. The glances eventually turned into stares, which end quickly as to not get caught. Then came the actual blatantly staring, with you being caught, but shyly shrugging it off and walking away. You wanted her from the first time you really saw her broken down and crying. You wanted to hold her and touch her and make everything better in her life. You were her willing slave if only she would have known you would walk the edges of the universe and back for one sweet kiss. She didn't realize everything she could ever want would be there with you. She didn't see you, not like you wanted her to.

"Alright class, this week we'll be choosing songs that reflect some sort of emotion you're struggling with at this time in your young lives." The class groaned as one brunette rolled her eyes, checking her nails.

"Mr. Schue, I really don't get the point of baring ourselves to our peers. What's the point?"

"Because Santana, trust brings unity."

Rachel Berry spent the rest of rehearsal mulling over ideas for her own selection. By the time rehearsal was over, she had the perfect idea and couldn't wait to get home to practice. She had decided that now would be the time to finally try to win Miss Quinn Fabray heart. That or be a laughing stock, which she already kind of was.

"I'll win your heart." She chanted over and over as she finished practicing for the night.

Santana had just finished her own song selection for the week as Rachel walked in late astonishing all her Gleeks. She quickly handed her sheet music over to the band and for once stood timidly in front of her friends.

The chords started. Suddenly, she was all nerves and she couldn't settle her gaze on the person she most wanted to see the reaction of.

_Am I not pretty enough_

_Is my heart to broken? _

All eyes widened looking around at Jesse, Finn and Puck wondering which guy the Diva was singing too. All of them shrugged, not knowing. Rachel had ended things with Jesse a week earlier after he had finally come out of the closet and had started to date Kurt.

_Do I cry too much  
am I too outspoken_

A quiver could be her in her voice as she looked around the room at each of their faces. She smiled when she sung the word 'outspoken.'

_Don't I make you laugh  
should I try it harder  
why do you see right through me?_

She was stood there baring her soul, hoping and wishing that Quinn would somehow know that this song was for her. That Rachel was baring her very soul for her, but she didn't dare lock eyes with Quinn. She was too afraid.

_I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me,  
I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break,  
I crave, I love, I've waited long enough,  
I try as hard as I can._

She was pushing the notes harder and louder. She felt like she was breaking as each line came out of her, but she soldiered on. She started slowly trailing her eyes to the seat where Quinn was at. She held her breath as she finally locked eyes with her. As she came around to the chorus again, Santana and Mercedes surprised her by getting up to join her, each finding meaning of their own in the song.

I laugh, I feel, I make believe its real,  
I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees,

She started effortlessly dancing around the chairs, finally coming to kneel at Quinn's feet in a gesture of surrender to the girl. She looked her right in the eyes.

_I hope, I stand, I take it like a man,  
and I try as hard as I can. _

She took her fists and pushed them up into the air strongly trying to show Quinn how strong she could be. How she could protect her and be her one and only she really cared for the girl.

_Am I not pretty enough?_

Santana and Mercedes were singing the verse with her, putting as much emotion as she was.

_Is my heart too broken?  
Do I cry too much?  
Am I too outspoken?  
Don't I make you laugh?  
Should I try it harder?  
Why do you see right through me?_

By the time they finished singing, Rachel had tears in her eyes and her hands were clasping Quinn's. When the last chord played she rose from her knees and ran out of the room.

Santana ran to Brittany, kissed her slowly then laid her head on her shoulder, sighing happily. Mercedes stared longingly at Puck who had no clue about her true feelings.

"This is like _Buffy_ or _Dawson's Creek_ with _90210_, not the new one, the old one mixed with…" Brittany was quickly silenced by Santana lips.

"Whoa." Will said.

Quinn just sat there in shock. All eyes on her now….


End file.
